


玉兔 10

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	玉兔 10

陈立农躺在床上望着天花板。自从他到这之后他就很讨厌这种闲下来的时刻，虽然他至今都不知道这是哪里。联邦政府派来的交通工具里为他装载了感官全屏蔽设备，于是他平稳地被“运送”了两个小时，像一件亟待装载的货物一样被扒光了衣服赤裸裸地扔在了这个牢笼。和他短暂的监狱生涯基本一样，不到十平方的单人间，硬板床，一套桌椅，电子设备可以用来看看书和电影，但不能通讯。衣物和生活用品全部由这里提供。他需要贡献的是他的身体——这么说有些诡异，但其实主要是血液、分泌物、头发、指甲等等，以及各种各样奇怪的测试来记录他的各项指标。

他尽量让自己忙起来。这里的工作人员也不允许这帮天之骄子颓废堕落，每天都会有专门的营养师和健身教练帮助他们变得更健康和强壮，陈立农总是出现的很早，又最晚回去。工作人员赞美这是属于SSS级基因的良好自我控制力，陈立农只觉得这帮家伙简直被洗脑透了。

他只是非常想那个人，又不能做什么。

陈立农放了点音乐来听，企图打消这种忧虑。他并不是个逆来顺受的人，只是他这几年的经历：卧底生涯、蒙冤入狱、找到了最爱的人却又被迫和他分开，而那个人还生死未卜，这一切都把他活生生地打磨成一块光滑的鹅卵石。纵使胸中的火苗依然熊熊燃烧着，但此时他还并不能轻举妄动。别人再怎么以新闻人物的名义拉拢他，他也深知，凭借着个人力量对抗整个联邦政府，不过是以卵击石。

突然间有人不由分说地闯进来，陈立农倒是习惯了，这里的人本质还是科学家对待小白鼠的态度。

“麻烦跟我们走一趟。”

陈立农顺从跟着他们走了出去，穿过极其复杂曲折的回廊，坐了两趟电梯，才抵达了某间类似办公室之类的地方。

“你好。”Tyler坐在宽大的办公椅上朝他笑笑。

陈立农扯起嘴角勉强回应了一下：“你好。”

“是这样的，想给你看个东西。”Tyler对于陈立农不咸不淡的回应并不在意，打开了全息投影屏，只消一秒陈立农的瞳孔里有什么东西就瞬间亮了起来。

他的林彦俊，正坐在床上吃饭。

生病之后的林彦俊胃口一直很不好，以往爱吃的东西也不怎么吃得下。但此时他正坐在床上一口一口地嚼着切成小块的牛排，有一点点酱汁沾在他嘴边，显得很孩子气。比起陈立农离开之前，这简直能称得上是大快朵颐了。

似乎是察觉到有人在拍自己，林彦俊稍稍转过头面对了镜头。他剪过头发，显得精神了许多，脸上的神色恢复了一些，不再是那种苍白而毫无生气的样子。

仅仅只有十几秒的录像，却让陈立农都快盯穿了。

“你的男朋友，恢复的很不错。”Tyler关闭了录像，似乎是赞许般地点点头。

陈立农还沉浸在那种巨大的快乐和震惊里，林彦俊就是他的光，他的解药，他的情绪的最大操控者。

“你应该感谢你自己。”Tyler接着说，“正是因为你以及千百个S级基因持有者的无私奉献，才让对抗‘流感’的解药这么快得以研发，并取得成功。我们承诺过的事情，一定会做到。‘新地球’是全人类的希望。”

陈立农显然对这件事意味着这种高度不置可否，因为他没什么反应，只是垂着眼睛沉默着，似乎还在回味刚才林彦俊的出现的那短短十几秒。

Tyler稍稍有些惊讶，一般情况下大多数人看到自己深爱的人得救都会感激涕零。陈立农的自控力相当惊人，又或许是他早已习惯性地不相信任何人。视频是可以伪造的，肉身是可以被替换的，哪怕是看上去健康的躯体也有可能内部已经伤痕累累。

可他此时除了相信还有什么办法呢？

“谢谢。”半晌陈立农才艰难地开口，“需要我做什么？”

从来到这里第一天起，他就接受了一个事实：所有命运赠送的礼物，早已在暗中标好了价格。*

“好好配合就好。”Tyler尽量展现出一个友善的笑容，“虽然林先生现在的状态有所恢复，但距离真正意义上的康复还很远。我们依然需要你的合作。”

“你们还答应了我一件事，”陈立农垂着眼睛看地板，“你们说会放了黄明昊。”

“会的，一周之内。”Tyler很不习惯陈立农的这种咄咄逼人。

“好的。”陈立农点点头，又恢复了平静而毫无波澜的脸色。

 

黄明昊找到陈立农时，后者正在指尖采血——陈立农面无表情地把手指伸进机器里，微光一闪手指就被浅浅扎破了一个针眼，挤出两滴新鲜的血液之后他拿起棉球按压，转身就看到黄明昊有些哆嗦的样子。高中生很怕疼，最怕这种十指连心的事，陈立农看着这张有些熟悉的年轻的脸庞，顿了顿脚步，黄明昊连忙开口：“那个，能等我一会吗？我有话想对你说。”

这间采血室是无人式的，顾忌着四周的摄像头，黄明昊也没有说的太大声。这里并没有禁止聊天的条例，但黄明昊想说的肯定不是想让工作人员听到的事情。

陈立农趁着黄明昊满脸纠结地伸手的时候，端详了一下他的身影。正常男高中生的体型，偏瘦，除了到处都布满诡异的针眼之外，倒没有什么不对劲的地方。

黄明昊明显是那种很耐不住疼的小孩，虽然没说什么，但皱眉的表情提示他正在为每天都要经受这样的痛苦而烦心。“这里不方便，”他装作很随意的样子揽住陈立农的肩，跟陌生人迅速地称兄道弟是他的天赋之一，“我们换个地方说。”

陈立农意外地信任他。主要是他觉得范丞丞人还不错，那范丞丞牵肠挂肚的小孩应该也不坏。

黄明昊带着他穿过走廊，来到仓库的小隔间的角落里，货架上整齐地摆放着生活必需品，有需要的话他们可以随时取用。“这里是死角。”他介绍，指了指身后那个角度相反的摄像头，“在这里说方便一点。”

“怎么了？”陈立农还是一副很懒散的腔调。但这不妨碍他在心中对这个高中生有了另一种看法：黄明昊看上去很机灵，也很健康，完全不是他曾在视频里看到过的病恹恹又中了邪的样子。比起自己来，这个人能费尽心机找到适合谈话的地方，对待生活的态度可比他要积极许多。

“你是……陈立农，对吧？还是起义军的人，对不对？”黄明昊显然也看过那些新闻，他的脸上有些兴奋和好奇。

“算是吧。”陈立农点点头。什么身份对他来说已经不重要。

“那你会有办法让我们出去的，对吧？”黄明昊声音压得极低。

陈立农顿了顿，他不太想告诉黄明昊他很快就能离开这里的事情——黄明昊肯定会寻根究底，他害怕让黄明昊觉得是他欠了自己什么。于是他只是摇头，道：“我没办法。我有办法为什么还会进来？”

“我把这里都彻底调查过一遍，该去不该去的走廊我都摸索过了，惩罚就是老得抽血或者打针。”黄明昊向他展示着他身上的针眼，“我这里有很多情报的。”

“有再多也不行。”陈立农笑着捋下他的袖子，“我真的没办法，我进来就没想着出去。”

“我们不能坐以待毙呀！”高中生心急了，“你有没有想过他们的目的是什么？”

“不是拯救地球么。”陈立农不以为然地笑笑。

“怎么可能会是拯救地球……”黄明昊摇摇头，“他们要保全的肯定是上层的那些大人物呀。那些人也不是个个都拥有S级基因。我们被抓来，肯定是为他们服务的……利用我们体内的抗体，研制出各种疾病的解药，甚至模仿我们的基因对他们进行改造，不是吗？你看连挑人都只挑这种会讲难懂的方言的。”黄明昊自嘲。

陈立农愣了愣，他承认黄明昊说的很有道理，难怪那帮人会那么快研制出治林彦俊的病的药。原来并不是因为承诺了他什么，而是因为联邦政府也有需要。他突然觉得他和黄明昊都变成过去关在笼子里的熊，伤口裸露在外，长长的导管从体内的胆囊延伸到收集器，忍受再巨大的痛苦也不过是给人类贡献胆汁而已。

但倘若是林彦俊需要这胆汁呢，别说胆囊了，心肝脾肺肾他都愿意一并掏出去。再看到林彦俊像一把将熄的干枯的柴火一样躺在病床上，他会疯掉的。

“但我又能怎么办呢……”陈立农苦笑着，“我和他们做了交易，没办法。”

“什么意思？”

“我很……喜欢的人。他需要我留在这里。他需要那些解药。”

黄明昊看着陈立农还是一张无可奈何的脸，终于死心了。口口相传的起义军英雄在面对强大的联邦政府施压也无计可施。他装疯卖傻，想引起亲朋好友的注意也是徒劳。

“好吧。”他叹了口气，耸耸肩。

“我认识你的……表哥。范丞丞。”陈立农突然说。

黄明昊惊讶地抬起头，看着他。

“他一直记着你。”陈立农接着轻声说，“至于我们俩是怎么认识的，故事有点长，我下次再告诉你。如果你有需要，可以找我帮忙，但我是不会走的。”

“不是，我只是想问……”黄明昊颤抖着嘴唇，“他还好吗？”

“能吃能睡的。”陈立农换上了轻松的语气。

“我一定有办法的。”黄明昊自言自语，像是在给自己打气，“我一定会有办法的。”

 

吃过午饭后陈立农习惯看一会新闻再睡觉，其实只是他喜欢在女主播毫无起伏的腔调里，回忆过去他和林彦俊一起并肩坐在地毯上看新闻的时光。他渐渐醒悟过来他和林彦俊相处的时间并不多，以至于可供他回忆的部分都屈指可数。可那些美好的画面他一直印在心里，成为这些日子他坚持下去的养料。

在“婵娟”里的那晚，他看着窗外的摩天轮，突然就很想和林彦俊一块到游乐场来玩。小时候父母亲都追逐着自己的感情，对他疏于管教，因此他也没有多少和父母一起在游乐园畅玩的经历。而且这年头VR技术高度发达，已经没人爱去古朴陈旧的游乐园了。

但陈立农还是想去，他想和林彦俊在高高的摩天轮里接吻，想和他手牵着手去坐旋转木马和过山车。就算林彦俊会笑话他幼稚他也不在乎，况且他还没来得及告诉林彦俊这些事呢。

女主播正在通报北京市的流感疫情，本只是用于民间的称呼现在竟真的成了官方的遮羞布，陈立农觉得有些可笑。值得安慰的是新闻里通报的患者数量并不算多，如果官方没有隐瞒数据的话，说明这个生化武器的使用还是颇有成效的——至少蓝星人的确被打击的自顾不暇。

毕竟除了他亲爱的林警官，没有人会把一支极高浓度的病毒压碎在了自己的背上。

他关了新闻，跌进床里准备睡午觉。下午没什么事，他预约了体能特训，能让他练完洗完澡就一头栽进梦里爬都爬不起来的那种。房间里的灯贴心地关上了。

他刚闭上眼睛就传来了门铃声，工作人员进来是从不敲门的，这肯定是来串门的。不过陈立农在这没什么朋友，他一秒钟就猜到了是高中生黄明昊。

“趁着午休人不多，我给你看看我的重大发现。”黄明昊好像已经忘记了前几天陈立农拒绝他的事。又恢复了兴致勃勃的作风。他俩没坐电梯，沿着安全通道的扶梯走了下去。

“这道门的锁设计的很简单。”黄明昊来到一扇紧闭的小门前，轻松解开了指纹锁，领着陈立农走了进去，“穿过这里就能走到——发电室。”

陈立农环顾四周，确实称得上是柳暗花明，幽暗的走廊之外是一间巨大的地下室。发电系统的各种装置闪着绿光，显示出它们正在正常运行。

“这里应该是中枢。”黄明昊站在一块巨大的面板前，各种数值的光映射在他年轻的脸上，他抚摸着键盘说，“破解肯定很难，但是我觉得也可以试试。只要能将这个实验室断电十分钟，我们就有逃出去的可能。”

“你还会这些？”陈立农惊讶。

“只是懂一点点。”黄明昊谦虚地说，“凭我的能力想要破解这个发电系统……不太可能。”

“但起码你可以试着努力一下。”陈立农侧头看着他。

“我以前觉得丞丞的工作很酷。但我又不想学他。”黄明昊自嘲地笑，“我强迫自己学一些计算机方面的东西就是想跟他显摆。”

“你会有机会的。”陈立农笑笑，“虽然我看上去比较倒霉，但实际上……命还蛮好的。总以为自己会死掉，但至今也还活的好好的。所以你大可以相信我说的话。”

“你不能死在这里。”黄明昊认真地说，“你很喜欢的人也不会允许的。”

“你怎么贼心不死。”陈立农心想高中生还挺固执。

“你是丞丞的朋友……”黄明昊眨眨眼，“我就不想让你一个人呆在这里。而且你是起义军的英雄，肯定比我厉害。只要你愿意，一定能帮到我。”

“……好吧。”陈立农不得不承认自己有点被他说动了，“但首先我们要确保能拿到足够的解药，我要给他治病。”

“你喜欢的人生了什么病？”黄明昊问。

“就是外界传言的那个‘流感’。”

“那个治好并不难啊……”黄明昊小声说，“我知道这里有个研究员前段时间因为大量接触了那种生化武器，又是易感人群，住院前就连话都不太会说了。可是很快就回来工作了。他们管那种病毒叫‘钥匙’，意思是终于利用它打破了长久与蓝星人对峙的第一道防线。”

“‘钥匙’。”陈立农重复了一下，“解药该叫什么黑话，锁？”

“不知道。”黄明昊耸耸肩，“不过我可以去找一找。”

 

第二天中午吃饭的时候，黄明昊又端着他的餐盘屁颠屁颠地跟来了，陈立农有些头疼。他倒不是讨厌高中生，而是他明知道高中生很快就能走了，他还得跟他勉强打配合。面对有好感的人撒谎是件很耗费心神的事情，况且黄明昊还总是干劲满满的样子。

“我找到了。”黄明昊坐在他对面，用极低极低的声音说，“那把‘锁’。”

陈立农抬起了头。

“在顶层……吃完饭我带你去看看。”

他真是佩服这个年轻人的行动力，看他的架势似乎一晚上都没睡觉，光在这巨大的研究所里飞檐走壁了。陈立农很想说我现在就想去看看，虽然他对自己的事情没什么兴趣，但这把“锁”关乎林彦俊的性命，他条件反射般地打起精神来。

黄明昊像是感受到了陈立农灼灼的目光，狼吞虎咽地开始吃饭。以至于工作人员来叫他的时候，他嘴边还亮晶晶的挂着菜汤的痕迹。

“我……”陈立农欲言又止，他知道这帮人是要带他走的，可是他又不能现在拦住他们。

要不还是自己一会去找找吧……他想。

黄明昊对此当然一无所知。他眼神惊恐，以为这帮人又要带他去做什么惨无人道的实验了，但他也不敢不从，用纸巾飞快地擦了擦嘴就走了出去，末了还不忘转过头用眼神示意陈立农：我很快回来。

陈立农看了他一眼，是黄明昊看不懂的眼神，好像是……请求？

他以为陈立农是请求他一会一定要去看看解药放在了哪里。于是他比了个OK的手势。面对起义军英雄，高中生绝对的讲义气。

但只有陈立农知道，那眼神的意思是……求你帮我看看他，顺便告诉他，我很想他。

吃完饭后陈立农还是决定上顶层看看，不出意外的一无所获——大门都装了各种各样的密码锁，他又不像黄明昊一样会鼓捣那些计算机……他根本打不开。这个认知让他烦躁地拽了一把门把手，警报响了两声就停了，他虽然力气大，但面对这军工出品的大门，还是蚍蜉撼树。

留在这里继续当被取胆汁的熊也没什么不好的。自己给林彦俊惹了这么多麻烦，他决定至少要在事情出现非常明显的转机之前安于现状。他安慰自己。

陈立农自暴自弃地回到了自己的房间，琢磨今天下午能不能再预约一个体能特训。随手打开新闻之后在操作面板上看着教练的安排表，陈立农想这都两个小时了黄明昊应该也差不多到家了……他就听到新闻里那个总是毫无生气的女主播，用带了一点抑扬顿挫的语调说，“新地球”计划正式启动。

他放弃了手头的事情，开始专心看起这则新闻。联邦政府在斟酌用词和偷换概念上总有一套，新地球计划的立意是要“惠及全人类”，如果真的能惠及全人类的话他倒是挺光荣的，但他很怀疑顶层那些紧闭的房门里研制出来的东西，有多少能进到普通医院的药房里。他也不是故意要不相信这些看起来很美好的构想，只是联邦政府对他、对林彦俊、对起义军、对一个高中生哪怕是对一个Campus舞娘的态度，都让他觉得很悲哀。

近代著名文学家JK罗琳怎么说格林德沃的？为了更伟大的利益……如果说联邦政府是格林德沃，他曾经以为自己是邓布利多，后来他以为起义军是邓布利多，现在他知道他只是书里那个连名字可能都没法拥有的角色。要说起势均力敌的话，蓝星人是邓布利多还差不多。不过他可不想把这么酷的角色跟那群五颜六色的傻大个联系到一起。

他不知道外界是什么反应，是鼎力支持，是一片哗然，还是无动于衷。他也不关心。

他看着那一小盘饭后水果，只想把林彦俊也许没尝过的新鲜李子给他尝尝。

 

下午陈立农还是如愿预约到了教练，把他练得脚踩地都是悬空状态，这让他有种变态的满意，一定能睡个好觉。以至于半夜的时候门外巨大的晃动都没能把他晃醒。

陈立农迷迷糊糊地看了一眼门外，大家都脚步匆忙，奔走相告些什么。他下了床打开了房间门，随手拽住了一个正在走廊上狂跑的女生：“怎么回事？”

“蓝，蓝星人……”女孩嘴唇哆嗦，“蓝星人要来了……”

陈立农跑到他们用餐的大厅里，这个实验室是全密闭的空间，只有透过为数不多的窗户能勉强看到一丝外面的景象，各色飞行器的光芒影影绰绰，他猜想大概是蓝星人正在试图登陆。他又看了一眼周围的人们，有人惶恐也有人兴奋——他们一方面想逃走，另一方面又畏惧蓝星人的突然进攻，谁也猜不出它们会做什么。

蓝星人会来做什么？

也许是中午联邦政府播报的那则新闻激怒了它们。陈立农也不知道，也许是要把这帮天之骄子都抓起来，也许是想把这个“新地球”计划一探究竟，但他管不了那么多，倘若蓝星人的目的只是冲着那些解药来的……毕竟它们最近深受生化武器之苦。他就一定不能让它们抢走。

陈立农坐上电梯到顶层，但他发现依然是徒劳的。他还是打不开任何一扇门。

陈立农有个天赋就是在越慌乱的环境下越能沉着冷静地思考，他仔细想了想，黄明昊留给他的信息不算多，但也足够了。他不需要知道那么多，某种程度上来说他跟蓝星人还蛮像的。他只需要测试一下这段时间的体能训练是不是真的卓有成效。

黄明昊给他的也不仅仅是这些信息而已……大概还有，勇气。

至少在这极度混乱的状态下他可以抓准时机突围而出的勇气。

十分钟，十分钟应该够了。

他慢慢地回到了自己的房间，揣上了那两颗李子。

然后他飞也似的冲到电梯里，来到黄明昊带他来过的地下室。他从来没有这么祈祷能赶紧遇到一个蓝星人，一个就够了，多的他可能打不过……

他拥有SSS级基因骨子里镌刻的好运，在走廊拐角他逮住了一个，还是背影冲着他的。他毫不犹豫地伸出手肘猛地一击，把它的后脑砸晕了，然后迅速地拿下它手里的武器——一杆枪。他想了一秒，然后扒下它的防弹衣来穿上。

陈立农需要这个，他扛着这把枪冲进了发电室，一枪打爆了中枢的控制面板。整个研究所都暗了下来。

现在过去了大约三分钟。

他在尖锐的嘶吼和悲鸣中飞快地沿着楼梯跑了上去，从地下室到顶层，他也不知道到底要跑多久，但他只觉得自己脚底踩着风，他感觉不到别的。骨头里、心脏里，有把火在熊熊燃烧着，他以为这把火在他离开林彦俊之后就熄灭的无影无踪了。而今天又死灰复燃。

他用了两分半跑上了顶层，有的门在断电之后就直接打开了，他逐个进去扫了一圈，确信自己没找到自己想要找的东西——都是些他看不明白的器材。有的门断电之后依然紧闭，他扛起枪，直接轰开，警报系统不依赖于这里的发电装置，响的刺耳又尖亮。

他踩着破碎的警报走了进去，找到一面巨大的玻璃柜。

陈立农自然不懂这些标签，于是他干脆每样都装了一些在兜里。可能有一些试管会被压碎，那又如何呢，他是SSS级基因拥有者，他天不怕地不怕。

只是那个装了李子的兜不能塞别的。

直到装的已经完全塞不进了他才离开。他现在酷的好像是电影男主角，身后是蓝星人的怒吼，联邦政府的警戒，他无所谓。顶层有足够多的玻璃，虽然面积不大但是他一个人跳出去应该够了，他端起枪，准备再次轰开一扇的时候——

他看见窗外沉沉的夜色，看见小雨飞扬在空中的痕迹，看见一个不同于蓝星人的飞行器在远处降落了，也许在外人看来没有什么不同，但他知道——

那是“婵娟”。

他的意中人是个盖世英雄，有一天会踩着他的七彩祥云来接他。

或者娶他，或者嫁给他，他觉得，都可以。

他猜得到开头，也一定能猜到这结局。


End file.
